1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for decorative treatments having a wave-like appearance.
2. The Relevant Technology
Recent trends in building design involve adding to the functional and/or aesthetic characteristics of a given structure or design space by mounting one or more decorative panels thereto. This is partly because there is sometimes more flexibility with how the given panel (or set of panels) is designed, compared with the original structure. For example, panels can be made with various shapes and geometric configurations that add depth, colors, and other aesthetic features that a designer may desire to create a particular look and feel in a design space.
Decorative panels are particularly useful to a designer that may want to add three-dimensional depth to a structure, such as a wall or ceiling. In particular, a designer may use decorative panels to create three-dimensional features within the panel such that the decorative panel's display surface is not planar. These three-dimensional features create a unique aesthetic that may be impossible or cost prohibitive for a designer to create in the structure itself, such as a wall or ceiling.
Unfortunately, conventional three-dimensional decorative panels, and the respective mounting systems and hardware used to mount three-dimensional panels to a structure, tend to suffer from a number of drawbacks, limitations, and complications. This is particularly true when attempting to mount decorative panels that do not have a flat configuration to a substantially flat structure such as a wall or ceiling.
For example, conventional systems that mount decorative panels with curved surfaces may be difficult to install and labor intensive. In particular, conventional systems may include a large number of parts and pieces that an assembler first assembles before mounting the system to a support structure. Moreover, conventional systems may include additional numbers of parts and pieces that an assembler must continue to assemble in order to attach the curved decorative panels to the mounting system. Due to the large number of parts, the installation of conventional systems may become complex and require an inefficient amount of labor to install.
In addition to installation issues, conventional mounting system hardware is often unsightly, too noticeable, or does not provide an appropriate aesthetic for a desired design environment. In particular, conventional mounting systems may include bulky hardware that distracts from the aesthetic of the decorative panels. Moreover, the manner in which conventional mounting systems attach to a support structure may be very visible, thus reducing the aesthetic affect the designer desires to achieve. Conventional mounting systems may include various other aesthetic issues, including visible screws, fasteners, and other parts that may cause many conventional mounting systems to appear more mechanical, rather than decorative.
Additionally, because conventional mounting systems often include a large number of parts, the cost to design, manufacture, package and ship increases. Due to the increase in the cost to manufacture, package and ship many conventional mounting systems, the cost to use decorative panels on a project also increases. This is especially the case on larger projects where a designer wants to use several decorative panels to decorate a design space.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in conventional mounting systems for decorative panels that can be addressed.